


I've Heard That Song Before

by Geonn



Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Massage, Romance, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper begs Lena to appear on "Covert Affairs," and Lena finally agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Heard That Song Before

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fourth Annual Femslash Kink Meme prompt "Former Imagine Me & You costars catch up when Lena guest stars on Piper's spy show, Covert Affairs"

Piper has always been the one she can't get away from, the one she doesn't try to run away from. Other casts come and go. She was extremely close with Summer, but when the show wrapped they went their separate ways. Oh, sure, they exchange the occasional phone call and email, but they hadn't seen each other since that brief run-in at Comic Con, and no one can really say they had a meaningful conversation while being shepherded from one place to another in those impossible corridors. 

But Piper... Piper lingered. Piper in her thoughts, at the front of her mind. Between takes on _Game of Thrones_ , Lena often found herself thinking about how much more fun it would be if Piper was there. Oh, the antics they could get into. Emilia would love her, oh God! Lena changed her mind; maybe there was a benefit to keeping Piper Perabo and Emilia Clarke as far away from each other as possible. The world wouldn't survive.

But now, a bit depressed and between seasons, Lena thought back to Piper's pleas to join her on _Covert Affairs_. Not just privately, but in the media. Maybe it was time she agreed to make an appearance. She had a lot of fun on _White Collar_ , after all, and all those shows on the USA Network seemed vaguely familial. 

She agreed, and her agent did some back-and-forth before she was sent a script. Annie would be sent on a mission to determine whether or not an MI5 agent had been turned by the people she was undercover with. Throughout the script, it was never expressly stated whether or not her character was a traitor until the very end. Standing on a roof waiting to be extracted, the MI5 agent would pull a gun on Annie. A struggle would ensue, and the MI5 agent would tumble off the roof in the scuffle. Annie would return home stunned and shaken by the events.

Lena agreed and they flew her to Toronto. The first morning in the makeup trailer, Lena walked in to hear "--about you day and night, it's only right, to think about the one you love, and hold her tight, so happy together..." Lena grinned and said, "I've heard that song before." Piper practically leapt across the trailer, twisting to avoid the chairs, and threw her arms around Lena in a crushing hug. Lena laughed, and felt truly at peace for the first time in a long while.

During shooting, they discussed a minor change to the script. Lena's MI5 character, Mira, was never established to have a sexual orientation. So Lena suggested making her bisexual and added a flirtation to her scenes with Piper's Annie. Piper made Annie awkward, naturally, but she had to maintain her cover. Not a word of the script was changed, but the seduction was clearly visible.

At the end, when Annie turned to see Mira holding a gun on her, Piper's look of betrayal spoke volumes. Lena just gestured sadly with the gun and spoke her lines. "We don't choose the missions we're meant for. We do the ones that need to be done."

"You don't have to do this."

"I do. You were too good, Annie. I'm sorry." She cocked the pistol, but she was distracted by shouts from the courtyard. Annie lunged forward and, just before making contact, the director called cut. They were replaced by look-alikes in identical costumes, and "Annie" fought "Mira" until they reached the edge of the roof. They went back for the final shot, where Annie reached for Mira, but Mira went over the roof. Lena allowed herself a look of peaceful resignation as she lost her balance and went over, and she heard Piper's "No!" echoing through the set even as she hit the thick pad.

That night, in Piper's trailer, Lena took off her blouse to let Piper massage her shoulders. She hated landing on pads; often it seemed as if they just narrowed the impact to one specific body part and let it take on all the pain. She was half-asleep, arms crossed under her head on Piper's couch, and Piper was gently kneading the tension from her neck. She had taken off her shirt, leaving her in just a bra and her slacks, and Piper was in a pair of tank tops and jeans. 

Lena sighed blissfully. "D'you think they'll leave it in? The subtext?"

"I don't know. A few weeks ago _White Collar_ had a female agent seducing a female thief. But the character has been established as gay since the pilot, so..."

"So Annie's bisexual."

Piper chuckled. "You know she has a boss named Lena now? I think of you every time I have to say her name." She dug her fingers in, and Lena grunted. "Too hard?"

"Just right."

Piper was straddling her, bearing down with both hands, and Lena turned her head. "Piper... why did you really want me to be on your show?"

"Because I missed you," Piper said softly.

"Is that the only reason?"

"Isn't it enough?"

Lena lifted her head and half-turned. Piper was backlit, and Lena brushed her cheek to push the hair out of her way. Piper closed her eyes, turning her head to kiss the heel of Lena's hand. She remembered something Piper once said. _"I liked you when we met... it was the best thing about that damn spelunking movie. But when I had to fall in love with you on-camera, I think I may have fallen a little in real life, too."_ She remembered how nervous Piper had been to kiss her, and how she'd had to whisper it was okay before they began shooting every time. And finally she'd gotten tired of it, taken Piper behind a wall, and kissed her until she relaxed. 

"Sometimes I wonder," Piper said dreamily, and Lena knew she'd been thinking the same thing. She opened her eyes and looked down, and Lena met her eyes unafraid. "If the movie had a true love scene. If I would have been able to stay... professional."

"You stayed professional in _Lost & Delirious_."

"That was different."

"Why?" Her eyes proclaiming _Yes, I'm going to make you say it._

Piper wet her lips and bent down. "Because I wasn't in love with Jessica."

Their lips met and Lena rolled over, lying flat on her back as Piper moaned into her mouth. Lena slipped her hands under Piper's shirt, stroked the warm flesh, and parted her lips so that their tongues could meet. There was no script to concern themselves with, no characterization, and Lena knew there was no excuse for what was happening other than they both wanted it. Piper undressed first, shedding her tank tops as Lena moved her hands up to undo her bra. Piper shimmied, and Lena sat up to kiss Piper's breasts. Breasts she'd fantasized about, breasts she had rented _Lost & Delirious_ specifically to see though she would never admit it. 

"Lena," Piper gasped. 

"Talk more," Lena said against Piper's chest, because her voice meant this was real. She licked Piper's neck, and Piper squealed and began to speak nonsense. "Want" and "fantasize" and "God, Lena" were repeated when she ran out of things to say, and then Lena cupped the back of her head and kissed her. 

"Take off your clothes," Piper said when the pulled apart.

"Help me."

"Yeah," Piper gasped, as if the idea had just occurred to her. Together they pulled and twisted buttons and Lena twisted and writhed underneath Piper's body. Lena worked her hand between Piper's stomach and jeans, and Piper went rigid. "Touch me, Lena. Oh, _God_." Lena got the impression that just saying the words was making Piper wet, and a quick brush of her fingers confirmed her condition. Piper cradled Lena's head to her chest, and Lena kissed over the curve to her nipple. She sucked hard, and Piper arched her back. She pressed hard against Lena's mouth, and tightened around Lena's fingers, and she clutched the back of Lena's head as she came.

"Fuck... me..."

"What, again?" Lena said, looking up with a cheeky smile. Piper grinned, that wide open smile that couldn't be faked, and she shoved Lena back down onto the couch cushion. She kept eye contact as she adjusted herself, and Lena spread her legs so Piper could kneel between them. Lips curled in a playful sneer, Piper pressed against Lena's crotch and surged forward with her whole body, all her weight pressing against Lena's sex. She put her hand against the arm of the sofa next to Lena's head, and Lena gripped the belt loops of Piper's jeans to guide her thrusts.

"Fuck me, Piper."

Piper whimpered.

"Piper, make me come..."

"Stop that," Piper growled, but it evolved into a desperate chuckle. "I'm going to make you come, Lena Headey. Come for me."

Lena cried out and moved her hands up, cupping Piper's breasts as she did as she was told. Piper bowed her head and licked Lena's cheek, then kissed her hard and hungrily. The energy ebbed out of them both, and Piper sank down onto Lena's body, jerking slightly as their sweat mingled and threatened to stick their bodies together. Piper didn't care; she wanted it to be like glue. She kissed Lena's face, and Lena purred contentedly like a cat.

"You know what I just realized?" Piper said softly.

Lena stroked Piper's hair. "That we need a strap-on?"

Piper shuddered violently, then slapped Lena's hip. "Don't do that to me! I meant about the episode."

"Oh. What?"

Piper lifted her head and smiled. "They never showed Mira's body."

"Ahh," Lena sighed, drawing Piper's head back to her chest. She chuckled and closed her eyes. "I think I could grow to love spy shows..."


End file.
